Whispers in the Dark
by YellowFlower847
Summary: Hermione Granger left her friends and family behind 3 years ago, claiming that magic had ruined her. No one has heard from her since. When Hermione mysteriously comes back into the Wizarding World just as a new threat emerges, no one is the same. R/Hr
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! Okay, so this is my first story ever on FanFiction. Please be gentle (: I've had this story in my head for the longest time, you have no idea. I'm honestly just happy to get it out of my head and into a place where other people can see it. I really want to know what people think about this story. This story will probably be long, so be warned haha.

Oh, and each chapter will be titled something that is important to the story and I will usually have a quote at the beginning. Usually it will be a song quote. If you have any questions as to where I got the quote from feel free to ask away (:

* * *

Chapter One: New Divide

_"And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserved..."_

I stood on top of a cliff edge, watching the waves below knock into each other violently as I got pounded by a downpour of cold rain. The rain felt numb on my skin. I had lost the feeling of it an hour or two ago. My mind went blank as I watched the waves grow higher and stronger due to the storm developing over me. I struggled to see past my soaking wet hair that was plastered to my face, covering my eyes.

The waves memorized me. I couldn't look away. I was fascinated when they would knock into each other or when they would knock into large boulders of stone. They each made their own little sound as they did so, like a smack, or a punch. It was like a battlefield. Every time they would crash, I would flinch. It felt like I was experiencing my own battle over again. But here I was, at the end of my battle; my journey.

A bright lightning bolt stole my attention away from the fighting waves below. A loud thunder clap sounded immediately after, shocking me, even though I knew it was coming. I jumped a little, backing away from the cliff edge. I let out a gurgled cry, pushing away the hair in my face. The lightening woke me up from the inactive state I had just been in, reminding me of what I came here to do.

Another lightning strike bolted in front of me, but I didn't jump this time. In that spilt I saw a face. A happy, loving, laughing face that I had grown to love. I closed my eyes. More visions of that face jolted into my mind. Laughing in the common room, dancing at Bill and Fleur's wedding, our first kiss; the more memories I saw just made what I knew I had to do a lot easier. If I did not do it, that face, that man, would no longer be. I could _not_ let that happen.

Again, another lightning bolt lit up the sky. This time more faces popped up. More memories, more laughter, more smiles. I smiled at them, as in a gentle good-bye.

I felt them then, the tears. That tears that had failed to fall in three long, terrifying years. I slowly opened my eyes and put my fingertips to my cheeks, gently feeling the tears fall; as if I couldn't believe it was actually happening. They were coming faster and heavier now, making up for lost time.

My breathing became heavy and soon I was gasping for breath, but the tears still fell. No matter what, this was it. This was good-bye. It was my duty to do this, to step up and be the hero. It was my fault that this all started, and I would be the one to finish it.

The others, the faces I saw, they would expect this from me. They would expect me to make this ultimate sacrifice for them, after everything I've done to them and how badly I've hurt them. But it's not because of them that I choose to do this. It's because of me. I had been raised by my parents the right way, always taught to do the right thing. This was my chance. I would not fail them, not like I had before.

With my parents still lingering on my mind, I took a deep breath , wiped the rushing tears from my cheeks, and backed up to get a running start.

* * *

With lightning speed, a punch nailed me right below my left eye. I knew there would be a bruise there in the morning. Though it hurt, I didn't flinch. I was trained not to. With just as much force and speed as I could muster, I threw my arm out and socked the defender in his ear. Although not causing much damage, it was enough to distract him. Given that distraction, I was able to take my wand and yell, "_Supefy!"_ A bolt of red light flew out of my wand and hit my attacker, forcing him back. He hit a tree dropped with a grunt. Although the spell is meant to knock someone unconscious, it unfortunately didn't have the same effect on the living dead. I wasted no time in grabbing the steel gun out of my gun holster and shot a silver bullet into his heart. I didn't miss. I never did. He was dead. He was gone.

I turned around quickly, gun in one hand and wand in the other. I was expecting another fight, but all of the threats were already taken out. Bodies littered the ground. Fortunately, no one on my team was one of them. All in all, I counted nine bodies. I myself had taken out two of them.

I put my gun back in its holster, but kept my wand out just in case. I was taught to be prepared, no matter the situation. I looked around at my teammates. We all locked eyes. We never spoke after a battle, there was no need. We all knew what we were thinking.

_They were getting stronger._

_

* * *

_

_Home._ A four letter word for a place someone can seek shelter in and feel safe in; comfortable in, be their self in.

Home was the Burrow. Hot, delicious pot roast would be on the stove with the smell still lingering by my nose. Laughter would be heard from the living room; a game of chess to lighten the mood. Harry and Ginny would be cuddling on the couch, whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. George would be showing everybody his latest project for the shop.

Home would be Ron. I would be sitting by the fire and he would come over to me, hugging me tightly and never allowing me to let go. He would whisper "I love you" into my ear, followed by a kiss on my cheek. I would whisper it back faintly, just enjoying the feeling of his arms around me, always reassuring I would be safe.

_I am never safe._

Now, I live in a cold, unsafe, unhealthy little shack. Not home. Never home. Not the Burrow.

I wrapped myself in a warm, fuzzy blanket as I looked up towards the ceiling. The bloody hole would always be there, haunting my dreams. I looked away, not wanting to remember the memories that came with that night. The blood stained floor boards would also always be there; no matter how much I've tried to wipe it clean. Nothing worked, not even a spell. A part of me thinks that they cursed the blood so that it would always be a constant reminder of what kind of damage they could cause; always haunting me.

_Knock-knock._

The knock at my door startled me, but I didn't jump. I gripped my wand tighter that was already held in my hand. _Always be prepared._

I walked slowly to the door, not making a sound. _Never alert your predator. _

I murmured a soft spell, making the door appear invisible; showing me the person behind the door. What I saw behind the door was a smiling and waving curly headed blonde; Tilly Sharidon. I sighed in frustration, but kept my wand tightly in my hand. _Never let your guard down._

I opened the door slowly and waved at Tilly, allowing her inside. "Herm! I could've been some crazy psycho killer! You shouldn't just open the door to me! Preforming the _Invisibilia _charm isn't enough."

I chucked. "Tilly I don't think a cold-blooded killer would just knock at my door. And even if you were a cold-blooded killer, I'm sure I could take you down."

Tilly sighed, shut my door and moved over to my couch to sit down. "You know Herm; sometimes I think you have a death wish. You are a great fighter but there's always the chance that you'll be taken down. Don't take advantage of that."

A flash of an old memory came into my mind, an old evil laugh, a soft touch on my spine, a fast, running figure. _I knew I could be taken down._

I just nodded and moved to sit next to Tilly, waiting for her to speak for I knew she came here for a reason.

I didn't have to wait long. Tilly turned to me slowly, a look of hurt on her face. "Hermione…they're getting stronger, closer to what they need. It's getting to a point where we can't control them anymore. People are going to find out about them, we can't stop that. I'm scared."

I put my head down, looking at my hands. Faded scars met my eyes, forcing me to look away because I can't handle more memories. I looked back up at Tilly, meeting her scared eyes. "I know Tilly. I'm scared too. News is going to reach the Ministry…" I trailed off, not wanting to think about what will happen then.

Tilly and I sat in silence for a few minutes before she spoke so softly that I barely heard her. "I know it's hard for you, a lot harder than the rest of us. You have friends at the Ministry, friends in high places. If news gets to the Ministry, there is a chance that they will get hurt…bad."

I didn't say anything, but I didn't need to. I knew Tilly was right; she knew she was right. All I wanted to do was go home, actual _Home._ The Burrow. All I wanted to do is lie in Ron's arms and be safe, because I sure as bloody hell am not right now.

* * *

A/N: Okay, to be honest I'm not the happiest on the ending to this chapter. I wanted to end the chapter a lot different, but to do that I would seriously have to write a lotttt more. I didn't want to make the first chapter that long. The ending I had orginally wanted for this chapter will most likely be the ending for the next chapter. Oh, and Ron/Hermione fans, do not worry! Ron will come into the story soon and we'll have some interaction with them (: But anywho, orginal ending or not, I really want to know what you guys thought. Please please pleaseeeee review! (Not that I'm begging or anything...) Also, if this story is confusing to you at all right now, thats okay. Thats kinda how its supposed to be at first. I don't want you to know actually whats going on with Hermione just yet. I want to see what your guys guesses are (: But you will find out, don't worry.

Please reviewwww! (:


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! They seriously like make my dad hahaha.

Okay, well now you guys are gonna hate me...this chapter is like superrr short :( I know, I know. But there wasn't another way I really would want to end this chapter. I knows its superrrrr short but I promise all of you that the next one will be longer. Pinky promise! (:

* * *

Chapter two: Coming Home

_"I'm coming home, I'm coming home. Tell the world that I'm coming..." _

Waking up was hard, thinking everything was okay then realizing it wasn't. Sometimes I like to pretend everything is okay, that Ron is in the bathroom getting ready to meet George at the magic shop and I just slept in late. But I would have to stop pretending eventually and get ready to go to work, pushing myself further into depression.

I kept my eyes closed and imagined the smell of bacon burning on the stove, the sound of Ron's voice as he hummed the victory song for the Cannons, and the feel of the soft, warm bedspread around my body.

Today was no different, I had to get up and stop living in the past. There was no bacon burning on the stove, no warm bedspread and no Ron. I sat up slowly and tiredly, looking over at my fire scorched couch where Tilly slept, she was sound asleep. Her natural blonde hair covered her face, her light green eyes closed tight. She would almost look peaceful if it wasn't for the scars. Always scars, everyone has the scars. Elliot and I have the most; we tend to be the more 'argumentative' ones of our team, the ones with the most personal issues with the ones we're fighting. But Tilly's scars weren't as bad as the rest of us, she is always the most careful and cautious one, always alert.

I turned my head away from sleeping Tilly and looked at the full length mirror across from me; where I saw a girl who looked familiar, but couldn't place. She had curly, dark chocolate brown hair, not bushy, not anymore, just curly. Her coffee eyes were hard and filled with sorrow, filled with images someone should never have to see. Her face wasn't much different, except for the scars that were present. Deep scars and a lot of them, some red that were recent, others white, which were older, but more pronounced. There was one scar just below her chin, a white scar that was very large and noticeable; it drew my attention more than the others, maybe because if its eerie look, just like the girl's moon shaped scar on her upper shoulder. Maybe this girl didn't look the same, but she was, deep inside. She is, and always will be Hermione Granger; me.

* * *

Walking into work with Tilly this morning, I knew something was wrong. Among my usually quiet employees, they all seemed to be in a panic; running around and screaming at each other. Tilly and I walk into my office, the rest of our team already there. They, unlike the other employees, seemed to be oddly calm; but grim. I looked at our team leader, needing to know what was going on. "David…?"

David Crolum, the oldest and most experienced member on our team looked at me slowly and took a deep sigh. "It seems our suspicions were correct, Periane is getting stronger. He's gaining more followers. He's getting to the point where he _is_ going to get noticed by the Ministry. Periane isn't just a threat anymore; he's something much more dangerous now."

I stayed silent, and so did the rest of my team. We let what David said sink in and take total effect on our brains. This was bad, very bad. A part of me feels like I've failed, Periane should have been dealt with and finished with a while ago. Instead, Periane is still out there and now is getting stronger than ever. People are going to get hurt, people are going to die.

Elliot Kane, another member of my team, spoke up. "If our other suspicions are right, his ultimate goal is to take over the Ministry. If he succeeds, he will receive tremendous power; not only over the Wizarding World, but also the Muggle World. We trade with the Muggle World all the time; including other countries. Periane knows that, and he will use that power to get what he wants. Once he has control over the Ministry it's going to be next to impossible to stop him."

I knew what was coming next, there was no stopping it. "The Ministry will have to be notified; otherwise they were be blind sighted and have no chance against Periane. "

David nodded, "As much as I hate to admit it; yes Hermione, you're right, the Ministry has to be involved. As soon as possible."

Isabelle Garcia, a short Mexican with caramel skin and dark, wavy hair spoke softly where she stood between the last two members of our team; Darius Black and Troy Thompson. "So…what are we going to do from here David?"

David and I locked eyes, both knowing the answer. David still held my gaze as he spoke. "We're going to go to the Ministry. It's time."

* * *

A/N: Review? (;


End file.
